Bound to Be One
by mmystic
Summary: Elijah and Elena find themselves in a deep conversation that eventually leads to an unexpected decision.


****So this is just a little drabble, just to satisfy those little Elejah minds :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bound to be One<span>**

Elena closed the door to her room and turned around to find Elijah standing beside her vanity, observing the various items on her desk with a slight smirk on his face. He didn't turn around but just spoke in a very casual tone shaking his head in amusement, "I'm always fond of how humans live their lives these days. Roaming around in their very little problems," he finally met Elena's stare,"well at least compared to ours,"

Elena smiled showing exhaustion in her petite visage, "Tell me about it..." She continued to walk towards her bed and made herself comfortable, hugging one of her pillows in her lap while her head slumped against the back wall.

Elijah observed her think, and wonder in her very own messy world of thoughts. He was impressed, but more so, he was grateful, that there is such a person like Elena who would be wiling to sacrifice her own life for the people she cared about. If it wasn't for her cooperation and her courageous soul, things wouldn't have been so easy to work with in the first place. Even though Elena was stubborn, she used it for a greater purpose. Because at the end of the day, as Elijah has seen in front of him, she was just a tired, brave-hearted girl who wanted nothing more than be a teenager. Able to grow old and reach her full potential. Unlike Katerina, he thought, she would never run from a fight. He very much admired that. Elena was in some ways like Tatia, but she had an extra quality which drew him in even closer.

Elena looked up to find Elijah's warm gaze fixed on hers and felt a little heat rise to her cheeks. She whispered wistfully, "I'm happy that you had the chance to reunite with your family again. Especially Rebekah, she praises you, more so than anything else,"

Elijah slowly sat on the chair beside the vanity and smiled indicretely to the floor before he muttered, "Out of everyone, she has been most loyal to me and for that I am truly grateful. Before we were...turned," his faced sneaked a wince, "Rebekah and I shared a different bond in the family. I made a solemn promise to her that I would always protect her, no matter how drastic the situation could possibly rise to and I had every intention in keeping that promise. Even after turning my back on her twice, she still remains to give me her utmost trust."

Elena unknowingly smiled, slowly regaining her respect for the Original. Then again, curiously she asked as it slowly toned down into a whisper,"Then why did she choose to side with Klaus rather than be under the wing of your promise to keep her safe?"

Elijah's wince was more toned and Elena suspected a quite long story, "Klaus was highly persuasive back in the days. He would use anyone as a threat to gain as much followers as he can. My brother sought that she should stand beside him, so he threatened one of her lovers, Theodore. Knowing Rebekah would be highly resourceful despite being also a woman, she would also be naiive in doing anything he says. She had that much faith in him to believe he would protect her and to Klaus's style, he took that for granted. When I heard that she was daggered by our own brother, I became more willing to track him down. I was foolish in having to trust him again that day of the sacrifice."

Elena wasn't there to observe Elijah give in to his betrayal. She didn't know if she wanted to.

Elijah looked up from the floor and gave Elena a look of remorse, "I'm sorry Elena. A human shouldn't be losing their loved ones while a vampire gains theirs."

Elena shook her head, trying to block out any memories of John, Jenna or Jeremy knowing it'd cause more tears, "It's in the past. I shouldn't be thinking about it. The more I do, the more I want to distance myself from all of this. And obviously, considering the circumstances, that's not an option." She sighed into her own grief but realising Elijah's increased sense of hearing, she apologised for the small whimpers beneath her voice.

"I'm sorry..."

Elijah slowly shook his head in empathy, "Tears are a gateway to release, Elena. And release leads to morality. As you know, that's a value I'll always live by."

His words urged her to relieve the held back tears in her eyes and mumble beneath the wetness of her tone," I'm really glad that you're back Elijah,"

A smile easily made it's way onto Elijah's face and it gave him an emotion beyond flatter. Elena couldn't help but return a hint of a smile which lightened the load on her shoulders for the moment. She could always find herself a smile on her visage in the presence of Elijah. It surprised her to how different his atmosphere was compared to the others. He didn't make her feel in anyway, frightened, pressured or obliged to be a certain personality but instead, he made Elena comfortable in her own mindset. Then her mind wondered to the thought of the two other men in ther life, the Salvatores. Elena found herself frowing again and looked up to see Elijah observing her in the most admirable way.

She said, "Have you ever wanted to escape Elijah? Just dismiss everything and leave all of this?"

Elijah replied without hesitation, "Everyday for the past centuries..."

Their eyes met in the heat of desperation but nonetheless, true understanding shone through above all emotions. They understood that they were both misled people and the fact that they had gone through so much struggle and internal war. They understood that they were lost in this world and broken to the state of exhaustion. And most importantly, finally they understood that they needed each other.

Elijah muttered calmly, "Don't feel obliged but if you want, I can-"

"Okay..." Elena broke off his sentence, realising he was inviting her to an escape she's alwyas dreamed of. Elijah was stunned by her reaction but slowly emitted a grateful smile from his lips. The girl wiped the moist tears from her olive skin and returned the smile to the Original.

Finally, she felt free.


End file.
